


Just The Two of Us

by avawatson01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawatson01/pseuds/avawatson01
Summary: What happens when John Watson text the wrong person? Will it be bad or will it be good for the two of them?





	1. Chapter 1

jwatson18: heyyyy greg how is life treating ya? I haven't seen you since high school ending. how are you and that guy doing?

freakholmes81: I apologize, but I believe you texted the wrong person. sorry but delete this conversation and never talk to me again. -SH

jwatson18: oh I apologize, but why is your name freakholmes? why would you make it something so demeaning?

freakholmes81: stop texting me. I didn't ask you to contact me, but I did ask you to stop.

jwatson18: I just asked you a question. don't you want someone to talk to?

freakholmes81: why would I want that? talking to someone sounds like absolute hell.

jwatson18: come on, holmes. live a little.

freakholmes81: I'd rather be alone. thanks though.

 

FREAKHOLMES81 HAS LEFT THE CHAT 

jwatson18: I just wanted to talk to someone...


	2. Chapter 2

*TWO DAYS LATER*

jwatson18: hey holmes. how have you been doing?

freakholmes81: I thought I told you to never message me again.

jwatson18: everyone needs a friend sometimes. don't you want to talk to someone sometimes?

freakholmes81: i am not like everyone. I don't need friends. so please stop talking to me.

jwatson18: just tell me your name. mine's John.

freakholmes81: why would I tell you my name? you would probably make fun of me just like everyone else does.

jwatson18: please tell me I won't make fun of you. I promise. 

freakholmes81: my name is Sherlock.

jwatson18: nice. I like it.

freakholmes81: thanks John.

FREAKHOLMES81 HAS LEFT THE CHAT.

jwatson18: talk to you another day, Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

jwatson18: hello sherlock. how has your day been?

freakholmes81: I thought I told you to stop communicating with me?

jwatson18: better give up now, because I'm going to get you to be my friend. whether you like it or not, Sherlock.

freakholmes81: why are you so determined john? why are you so compelled to talk to me? I'm nothing special.

jwatson18: well how would I know that? you refuse to talk to me.

freakholmes81: you got me there, Watson.

jwatson18: weird question, but how come you don't change your username back to whatever it was before.

freakholmes81: there's no point, the kids at my college would change it back. 

jwatson18: oh

freakholmes81: speaking of college, I have a class in 20 minutes. so I must go. goodbye John.

jwatson18: talk to you later Sherlock.

 

FREAKHOLMES81 HAS LEFT THE CHAT


	4. Chapter 4

*LATER THAT DAY*

jwatson18: hello sherlock. how was your day?

freakholmes81: it was okay and how was your day? 

jwatson18: was it really okay, sherlock?

freakholmes: why do you care? you'll be gone within the week. so what's the point?

jwatson18: I'm not like that, sherlock. that's not the type of person I am, and you don't know me well enough to say otherwise. thanks sherlock.

freakholmes81: john. I didn't mean it like that. it's just once you find out what a sociopath I am you won't want to talk to me anymore...

freakholme81: I don't have friends, John. nobody wants to be friends with me, because I'm different. I'm weird, John.

jwatson18: I like different. :)

JWATSON18 HAS LEFT THE CHAT


	5. Chapter 5

*TWO DAYS LATER*

freakholmes81: I'm sorry, John. I'm not good with my people skills. when I said I don't have friends, I mean't it. nobody wants to be my friend. trust me. if people wanted to be me longterm friend, I would love to.

freakholmes81: I wish you would be a longterm friend of mine. but it won't last. especially since you texted me on accident.

jwatson18: no it wasn't an accident. my friend greg... he's dating mycroft. I was with the two of them. we got on the topic of the people who go to my college, and mycroft mentioned you. then I pretended like my text was an accident. I'm sorry, sherlock. I am truly sorry.

freakholmes81: wait so you knew exactly who I was the entire time?

jwatson18: sherlock. I'm in you psychology class. I thought you would've recognized the name by now.

freakholmes81: John Watson; a very boring name. 

freakholmes81: and mycroft's boyfriend is named gavin lestride.

jwatson18: sherlock. his name is greg lestrade. are you being serious right now?

freakholmes81: well of course I'm being serious.

freakholmes81: but why would you want to talk to me?

jwatson18: you're not like other people.

jwatson18: you're perfect, sherlock.

 

JWATSON18 HAS LEFT THE CHAT

 

freakholmes18: what? I'm not perfect. nowhere near perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

*THE NEXT MORNING*

freakholmes81: john, can we please talk about last night? please?

jwatson18: what is there to talk about, sherlock?

freakholmes81: what is there to talk about? john. you told me that our whole friendship wasn't an accident. you did it on purpose. to talk to me, because "i'm perfect".

freakholmes81: i thought you would be gone by now. i thought you were a stranger, but it's different now. you go to my school and you aren't a stranger now.

jwatson18: friendship? i'm your friend? god. i've been waiting for you to say that for a long time.

freakholmes18: you actually want to be my friend?

jwatson18: of course i do. there's nothing i want more then to be your friend.

freakholmes81: can we meet up? after psychology later? i think we should talk about this in person.

jwatson18: where would you like to meet?

freakholmes81: speedy's cafe?

jwatson18: see you later, sherlock.

 

JWATSON18 HAS LEFT THE CHAT


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, ya'll!  
> Thanks for 1000 hits! means a lot.  
> Also sorry that this took so long, I've been rather busy. my grandfather, unfortunately, passed away and it's been rather hard on the family.

sherlock had been nervous, of course. he just thought john was a temporary thing in his life. sherlock sat in his psychology class wishing it would last a lifetime. he was scared of what his and john's meeting would hold. sherlock had enjoyed his conversations with john, and he didn't want them to be over just yet.

john was feeling as if he were going to throw up. he didn't know that his secret would come of this soon. while john was glad it came out, because if sherlock had denied him he wouldn't be too attached.

when sherlock had gotten to speedy's, he was beyond nervous to see john. he had never had a friend before. sherlock had always told himself he had no friends because he was too intelligent when in all reality, nobody wanted to be his friend. this was a new feeling to sherlock.

john had been just on time. actually, he stood outside the cafe for 7 minutes, because he had trouble gaining the courage to enter the cafe.

when john entered speedy's, he went over to sherlock. john sat down, not saying a word. 

both boys were unbelievably anxious to be around the other.

sherlock was the first to talk.

"let's cut to the chase. why do you want to be my friend? nobody has ever wanted to be my friend, so why do you? especially you. you're here on a rugby scholarship. you're one of the popular athletic kids." 

"that's exactly why I want to be your friend. the rugby team, they're all dicks for popularity. you're just different from everyone." John said nervously. 

"I just don't understand. why me? what about that nice molly hooper girl?" Sherlock asked. 

"because I want to be your friend, Sherlock. why can't you understand that?" John questioned with anger in his voice.

"I've never had a friend before... mycroft always told me friends were a weakness, then he started dating graham then he stopped talking to me." sherlock said with sadness in his voice.

after that there was silence between the two boys. each were scared to talk to the other. sherlock had just told john something he had never told anyone else before. after 6 minutes, John was the first to talk. 

"be my friend, sherlock. I'm begging you to be my friend, sherlock. give me a week. give me a week to prove I'm good enough to be your friend." John begged in a tiny voice. 

sherlock just sighed. "are you absolutely sure?" sherlock asked unsure. all John could do was nod.

"okay, John. let's get to know each other better." sherlock suggested.

the two boys sat in speedy's until it closed. just getting to know each other.


	8. Chapter 8

jwatson18: all our talking yesterday and I still have a few questions that I didn't ask.

freakholmes81: fire, johnny boy.

jwatson18: question 1. what are you majoring in?

freakholmes81: chemistry. 

jwatson18: and minoring?

freakholmes81: promise you won't laugh at me?

jwatson18: why would i laugh at you?

freakholmes81: my minor is dance.

jwatson18: really? you can dance? what can't you do?

freakholmes81: i can't sing, draw, or write.

jwatson18: sherlock, that was a rhetorical question. 

freakholmes81: oh 

freakholmes81: did you have anymore questions?

jwatson18: yeah... one question and you may not like it. who keeps changing your username to freakholmes?

freakholmes81: do you actually want to know?

jwatson18: of course i want to know, sherl.

freakholmes81: it's anderson and donovan. but it's fine. i'm okay with it. 

jwatson18: oh i am going to kill phillip.

JWATSON18 HAS LEFT THE CHAT

freakholmes81: you called me sherl...


	9. Chapter 9

freakholmes81: you actually punched anderson? damn it, john. you've just made everything worse for me. god, I knew becoming friends with you was a bad idea. 

jwatson18: phillip and sally are on academic probation and will get expelled if they even come near you. but since you knew becoming my friend was a bad idea, I guess we can stop being friends.

jwatson18: maybe it's for the best. maybe I'm too ordinary for you, or just not intelligent enough for you. I guess we will never know because this was a bad idea. good thing the semester ends soon because then psychology will be over and you won't even have to be in the same room with as much stupidity as me. 

jwatson18: thanks, sherlock. 

JWATSON18 HAS LEFT THE CHAT

freakholmes81: oh...

freakholmes81: damn it sherlock. cant you be normal for once. you ruin everything good in your life. 

freakholmes81: I know you won't see this, but I'm truly sorry. john.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how short this is. we've been driving in the car for a while so I thought if write a few chapters.

mholmes: john, what is wrong with my brother. what did you do to him?

jwatson18: bold of you to assume it's my fault, mycroft.

mholmes: well are you going to tell me what happened?

jwatson18: no. I think you should ask your brother considering I was just trying to help him.

mholmes: my brother doesn't need your help, john. he's a grown man. If he needs help he will ask for it.

jwatson18: will he though? he's scared of disappointing you. he said he never wants to come to you because he would rather suffer himself than disappoint you. 

mholmes: how would you know john? you’ve known him for two weeks. 

jwatson18: he told me. at speedy’s, he confided in me. he told me how different you two were in the minds of your parents. 

jwatson18: before you blame all this on me, learn the story. 

JWATSON18 LEFT THE CHAT 

mholmes: oh god it's victor all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

mholmes: brother mine, we must have a discussion about john.

freakholmes81: well ’brother mine’, I believe the last thing we need to do right now is have a discussion. especially about john. 

mholmes: sherlock, just tell me one thing. 

freakholmes81: okay. and please do hurry, I've got things to do today. 

mholmes: are you treating john this way because of victor?

freakholmes81: victor? what does he have to do with anything? 

mholmes: are you scared to open yourself up to the possibility of love and friendship because of what happened to him?

freakholmes81: I want the ”caring is a disadvantage” mycroft back. 

mholmes: sherlock, I love greg. I take back everything about caring being a disadvantage. greg make me stronger. he makes me want to do better. 

freakholmes81: caring doesn't look good on you. 

mholmes: sherlock. I believe you have something good with john. don't let victor get in the way of something great. 

freakholmes81: you know nothing of what happened with victor. you never will.

mholmes: I don’t care about victor. he's gone. john is still here. don't miss out on something great, brother mine. 

MHOLMES HAS LEFT THE CHAT 

freakholmes81: maybe I will.


	12. Chapter 12

freakholmes81: john, I'm sorry. please forgive me. 

jwatson18: give me one reason why I should forgive you, sherlock. 

freakholmes81: I'm scared. 

jwatson18: of what?

freakholmes81: that you'll leave me. like victor did. 

jwatson18: who the hell is victor? 

freakholmes81: the only friend I've ever had. he and I were as close as close can be. we did everything together. but just as we were starting secondary school, his dad got deployed and the had to move to america. he hasn't talked to me since. 

freakholmes81: that’s why I am so shocked you wanted to be my friend.

jwatson18: I had no idea

freakholmes81: of course you didn't. I'm not a people person. nobody except my family knows about him. 

jwatson18: well thank you for telling me, sherl. 

freakholmes81: I'm truly sorry, john. I really am. I can be a dick sometimes, and I'll try to stop pushing you away.

freakholmes81: what I'm saying is, I would love to be your friend if you still want to be mine. 

jwatson18: I'll always want to be your friend. 

FREAKHOLMES81 LEFT THE CHAT

jwatson18: I hope to be more one day, too…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 30 DAYS  
> I really am sorry, life has just been chaotic.  
> i've had a hard time with the girl i like recently.  
> i've mostly just been writing poems on my own time.  
> i deepy apologize. here's chapter 13. <3 :)

after sherlock has let john in on his secret, they had talked more than either boy had in a while. the boys didn't just text, they often hung out at speed's café. john and sherlock were a lot more comfortable with each other more than they were alone.

of course the people questioned why john would hang around a "freak" like sherlock. however, john ignored those people, because sherlock was his best friend.

sherlock felt the same. ever since victor left him, he hadn't felt normal. john made him feel human.

over the past few weeks, sherlock started questioning the way he was feeling about john. sherlock didn't remember feeling this way while being friends with victor.

sherlock decided to ask john about these feelings he was having.

~~~~~

sherlockholmes81: hello, john. how are you?

jwatson18: i'm dong great! how are you doing?

sherlockholmes81: i'm okay. but i do have a question for you...

jwatson18: sherlock, what's wrong?

sherlockholmes81: how is having a friend supposed to feel?

jwatson18: sherl, you're scaring me. what does that even mean?

sherlockholmes81: i just don't remember feeling this way with victor. it feels different. i feel different. I'm not exactly sure what these feelings are.

jwatson18: oh my god.

jwatson18: i'll talk to you later, i need to talk to someone right now. 

JWATSON18 HAS LEFT THE CHAT

sherlockholmes81: what the hell?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that sherlock had changed his username, because he felt comfortable with John protecting him to change it back.

jwatson18: mycroft. sherlock just told me that he's not feeling like he did with victor.

mholmes: must you ask me about everything that happens romantically with my own brother?

jwatson18: you know him best, and I just really like him.

mholmes: please tell him. I am very tired of hearing of your little crush. 

MHOLMES HAS ADDED SHERLOCKHOLMES81 TO THE CHAT

MHOLMES HAS LEFT THE CHAT

jwatson18: how I feel about sherlock isn't a little crush. I've had crushes before. he's different. 

sherlockholmes81: what?

jwatson18: wait

jwatson18: when did you get here?

sherlockholmes81: you like me?

jwatson18: I asked you a question first.

sherlockholmes81: uh no you didn't john. look back.

jwatson18: oh yeah. my bad.

sherlockholmes81: john, what did you mean?

jwatson18: nothing. It meant nothing.

sherlockholmes81: I know you didn't mean that, but okay.

jwatson18: I've got to go. I have class.

sherlockholmes81: I like you too, john.

jwatson18: what?

sherlockholmes81: it's also saturday. 

jwatson18: huh?

sherlockholmes81: you can't be in class. it's saturday. the weekend. one of the days you don't go to class. 

jwatson18: oh yeah.

jwatson18: but you like me?

jwatson18: really like me?

sherlockholmes81: I guess that is what I'm feeling. 

jwatson18: oh god. I have to tell greg.

JWATSON18 HAS LEFT THE CHAT

sherlockholmes81: who the hell is greg?


	15. Chapter 15

jwatson18: GREG. IT'S SHERLOCK. HE SAID HE LIKED ME BACK.

greglestrade: are you sure he was talking about you, johnny?

jwatson18: gregory, do not be like that.

greglestrade: my name is just greg.

jwatson18: okay, "just greg"

greglestrade: bye john.

jwatson18: no wait, greg.

greglestrade: why are you still texting me?

jwatson18: sherlock, man. sherlock.

greglestrade: sherlock told you that he likes you. john, we all knew this was going to happen. mycroft is better at deduction than sherlock is. you think he couldn't tell? dense. you are rather dense.

jwatson18: like you're any better, mate. like you are any better.

greglestrade: congrats, mate. 

jwatson18: it's like you don't even care.

greglestrade: I don't.

jwatson18: wow thanks man.

greglestrade: anytime. :)

GREGLESTRADE HAS LEFT THE CHAT

jwatson18: bloody bastard


	16. Chapter 16

jwatson18: sherlock? I have a question.

sherlockholmes81: okay, john. ask it.

jwatson18: what are we?

sherlockholmes81: what are we? well, we are best friends. 

jwatson18: so, you don't want to be anything more than friends.

sherlockholmes81: of course I do, john. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. you're my best friend. 

jwatson18: let's make a vow.

sherlockholmes81: I've never made one of those before. 

jwatson18: so let's make one. you and I will try to be boyfriends, and if it doesn't work out, it won't ruin our friendship.

sherlockholmes81: john watson, will you be my boyfriend?

jwatson18: of course I will.


End file.
